


Blind

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble based on the episode Operation: Annihilate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

He entered the quarters of his first officer and lover with worry attacking his mind. He saw Spock's head turn in his general direction. Losing his sight had heightened his already impressive sense of hearing. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Jim frowned, walking over to his lover and sitting on the bed beside him. He noticed Spock didn't even flinch as the mattress accepted his weight. He was too used to Jim's presence to be unsettled.

"Captain." He saw Spock's insecurities, his worry of being blinded for the rest of his life. The creatures they'd encountered on Deneva had been obliterated. At a high cost, no less.

Jim reached one hand to Spock's face, two fingers gently tracing invisible lines down the side of it. "Spock..." He reached his other hand to caress the fingers on one of the Vulcan's hands. Spock's eyes closed and Jim basked in the happiness Spock's small smile gave him.

"Jim...I am unsettled by this loss of sight. I...wish to see your face again. The image in my head, no matter how clear, does not seem to be enough." Jim smiled sadly, wishing for Spock's vision to return just as badly. He didn't know how Spock was going to handle long-term exposure to blindness. He was still in the beginning. Nothing had even faded yet. It was too soon for Jim to assume Spock would be alright.

"I know Spock. But I'm here." He gently took Spock's hands into his own, bringing them to his own face and letting his Vulcan best friend, lover, and mate see with his fingers.

He saw Spock's expression relax, if only slightly. Jim sighed in relief at being able to calm him.

He didn't know how things would work for Spock, but he would make them. He would make Spock okay again.


End file.
